The present invention relates to a system for clipping body tissue, such as a system for introducing a clip for hemostasis (xe2x80x9chemoclipxe2x80x9d) endoscopically in the GI tract.
One known system for introducing a hemoclip endoscopically is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,576 assigned to Olympus Optical Co. Ltd. of Japan. See also Japanese Patent Publication No. 04102450 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,189. Each of these devices is used to insert a single clip, and includes a series of mechanical members to insert, eject and close or clamp the clip at a desired location, such as for hemostasis in the GI tract.
The present invention provides an improved hemoclip system. In one aspect of the invention multiple clips can be applied internally by way of a conventional endoscope without removal and reinsertion of a clip-retaining member. The system provides good control of the rotated position of a clip, with little backlash, for convenient and reliable placement of a clip or clips.